


Jupiter's Ascension

by alixabethmay



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, Major Original Character(s), More tags later, Multi, Rewrite, Self-Insert, Swearing, also wtf was jupiter and caine, fuck the ending, how it should have ended, that's gonna go away hella soon, there's gonna be death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixabethmay/pseuds/alixabethmay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wow, that movie could have gone so much better! So, lemme rewrite it. This may take a moment.<br/>Also known as how it should have ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grace (who is amazing)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Grace+%28who+is+amazing%29), [Dad (who hated the movie)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dad+%28who+hated+the+movie%29).
  * Inspired by [Victory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706893) by [abrassaxe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrassaxe/pseuds/abrassaxe). 



> I watched Jupiter Ascending in June of 2015 and immediately loved it. It was such an awful movie. Part of it was the actors, part of it was the (lack of) character development, and part was the tangled storyline. Also, Balem wasn't in the movie enough. Ew. This is how I think it should have gone. And yes, this is a damn as near shamless self-insert, but get over it. A girl can dream.

Maximillian Jones hadn't done anything wrong. Truly, he was kind, smart, and loved his wife. Aleksa knew it. But he did have an unholy obsession with that telescope.

Aleksa had listened as her husband explained their daughter's name. ("Born in the house of Leo with the planet Jupiter 23º ascendant. Great things for this one, Aleksa.") Aleksa had laughed with him. ("What a ridiculous name!") Aleksa had jumped as the door was kicked in. Aleksa had watched as her husband got shot in the gut. Aleksa had watched as the telescope was carried from the room. Aleksa had watched as her husband's life, and then love, left her.

It has been 25 years and she still hasn't forgiven herself. I see it in the way she carries herself. I hear it in the way she speaks. I feel it in the way she squeezes my hand in the mornings. Yet even love could not save her from the poverty brought about by being an illegal immigrant. And so I wake up at 4.45am to scrub toilets. Astrology be damned. I, Jupiter Jones, hate my life.


	2. Yan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet our lovely space capitalists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you ahead of time. This is a self-insert. It's also based off of this fic: http://www.quotev.com/story/6494068/Character-x-Reader-Oneshots-Requests-Open/1/  
> Also, it's from Kalique's POV.

"I hear that Zalintyre used to have a population of 7 billion," I remark idly to my brother as our feet crunch in the azure sand, walking past the twisted blocklike buildings of a city now dormant. "Yes, until the Harvest was undertaken a week ago," Titus confirms. "By the way, have you ever seen one? A Harvest, I mean," Titus corrects himself hastily. I suck in a breath and paste on a smile before I speak, glancing at the winks of bronze reflecting off the hulls of the hulking carcasses that sit, empty on every street.

"Oh, no. Never. I've heard it's quite painless, though. Completely humane."

"Of course, of course. We have multiple administrators and whatnot in place to ensure that everything follows protocol," Titus paused, "But I can understand, sister. It can all be rather... affecting." He shifts his shawl over his shoulder, then continues walking.

I huff out of my nose, secretly irritated that even as we step over children's discarded toys, their owners most likely dead, he still insists on treating me delicately. Outwardly, though, I try to ensure that my tone remains nonchalant. "You sound like Mother now," I chastise, summoning a smile while mentally calculating how much of a profit my brother will make from this. 6 billion people, one hundred people to a bottle. Sixty million bottles. Fuck.

"And Mother never looked as beautiful as you," Titus remarks, stopping at a bridge overlooking the wide river that snakes through the city, water lapping at its retaining walls. He gestures at the plum dress I am wearing, at my hair piled atop my head before going down in rivulets between my shoulderblades. He has completely neglected to mention that my body is 64 years old. I beam at him, ensuring that it doesn't look as fake as it is. The same cannot be said of him. Whoever told him that he should wear linen gauntlets and a black tunic with a glittery black over-the-shoulder shawl deserves to be pitched off this bridge. Fortunately for him, the only person left on this planet to see him is me.

"The whole process takes mere moments, my dear sister. It is simply a kindness, what I have done for them," a breathy whisper intones beyond my ear. I give the tiniest jolt of surprise, I'm sure of it. I've never quite gotten used to my eldest brother's voice. Or, for that matter, his newfound tastes for high collars and black leather. Those trousers will be the death of him, what with the weather on this planet. And they must be chafing like nothing else if there is no lining. The saccharine tones of my younger sibling bring me out of my thoughts.

"Balem, thank you for coming." Titus gives him a terrible sort of condescending grin, then sweeps into an informal bow. I feel the tiniest twinge of annoyance (slick little minx) before dipping my head to my eldest brother, whom, I notice, seems to have some gray forming in his temples. Meanwhile, Titus has continued on. "We were just admiring your most recent success. 150 trillion marqs total. Well done." Damn. That's far more than I expected.

Balem spares the tiniest of smiles, floor-length sleeves swishing over the ground, before replying: "The house of Abrasax continues to thrive. Despite," he adds, almost as if an afterthought, "the squandering of your inheritance...?" I at once resent and admire Balem. The phrasing of that was perfect. The slight uptone towards the end. The quirk of his head. The faintest raise of his eyebrows. Sure enough, there is a flush over Titus's cheeks. "I must say," Titus continues slowly, "you are looking rather worse for wear. Could it be that success does not agree with you?" Balem merely glances over him before remarking, "And you look so well, brother. Could it be that failure agrees with you?" I quickly place a hand on Titus's arm. "Now, we must remember that the family name must be upheld. No petty squabbles over who reaps a profit one day or the next. Are we in agreement?" I glance between my brothers, trying to gauge their reactions. "Kalique the pacifist. My, how things do change," Balem murmurs, turning as if to leave. "Titus, if you are quite done with your lamenting yet-?"

"Ah, but I do get sentimental," Titus commented pleasantly. "I was actually looking through Mother's old sheetwork the other day and came across a planet she thought most extraordinary. Indeed, she described it as one of her most rare and beautiful estates. I believe it was named..."

"Earth." Balem stares into the water with a distant look in his eyes.

"Earth. And, correct me if I'm wrong, she left it to you," Titus adds cheerfully. I'm not fooled. There is no innocentreason why Titus would inquire about anything of Balem's. Balem pauses a moment before returning his gaze to his brother. Now a suspicious look permeates his eyes. "You are quite often wrong, Titus, and yes, Earth belongs to me. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was merely wondering if there was any way I could convince you to part with it." Titus scuffs the tip of his shoes in the fine particles of black glass strewn across the bridge. I frown. Clearly Mother had never taught  _him_ a thing about maintaining a wardrobe. As evidenced by that hideous necklace that's clashing horribly with that tunic, along with an obviously receding hairline. He needs a bath. "Did you _keep_ reading the sheaves? That planet is worth more than all of your estates combined, Titus. Why do you expect him to part with it?" I ask sharply. "Really?" Titus looks at me in mock surprise. "I simply had no idea." I'm half-tempted to smack him in the face for being such a terrible actor. Balem pauses a moment. Waits. Seems to consider my temporary urge. Then he turns to me and dips his head, acknowledging me for the first time. "Kalique." I nod at him as he turns. "Balem." Walking away, he flicks the port under his right ear, dissolving out of focus like pixels on an old-fashioned television screen. I don't think he noticed the appraising glance Titus shot at his turned back before he disappeared from sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COSTUMES  
> Balem's  
> [this one](http://41.media.tumblr.com/1e54e6edc574c3a6624d19e87d659c88/tumblr_nlttrs5woe1qzkk5mo1_500.jpg)
> 
> Kalique and Titus's  
> [this one](http://36.media.tumblr.com/858561e0534b358e625de07311487b30/tumblr_inline_nn5vlkKlsu1qjtxsg_500.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah, I think that's everything. Thanks!


End file.
